Before the Emperor
by SilverDaye
Summary: Luke is defeated and captured at Cloud City by Vader. He is then dragged before the Emperor. However Palpatine is dead. Luke's father is alive. And someone else holds the reigns to Vader and the Empire. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist," the deep dark voice of Darth Vader said. His red lightsaber was pointed down at Luke Skywalker. The young Rebel was on his back on the walkway in the reactor shaft in Cloud City. His shoulders dug into the metal staircase behind him. "Don't let yourself be destroyed as Ahsoka did," Vader continued.

Anger surged with in Luke as he recalled Ahsoka's robes simply falling empty to the ground in the Death Star. Luke pushed himself to his knees, rolled, and jabbed his father's blue lightsaber towards the dark lord. It landed a blow on Vader's shoulder. The black armor hissed, sparked briefly, and smoked. Vader had jerked back at the initial impact, but then he recovered immediately. At once his red saber was crashing against Luke's again.

Luke had wasted precious time. He had thought about ducking under the instruments and railing, but that led to a dead end on a gantry. Instead he had side stepped, hoping to get around Vader and away from the shaft. However, Vader was quickly back on him. His powerful strokes smashed into Luke's saber. Luke was covered in sweat, cuts, and bruises. This duel was going on too long. Vader was simply too strong.

Vader swung wide, slashed at the walls and machinery. Pieces fell loose. Vader used the Force to fling pieces of machinery and the reactor at the Rebel. Luke slashed through a large pipe, deflected two pieces of paneling, but a large metal box slammed into him. A strong pull in the Force ripped the lightsaber from Luke's hand. Luke let out a weak yell as he toppled to the ground. As he rolled over he saw Vader towering above him with both blue and red lightsabers are pointed at Luke.

"You have lost, boy," Vader said with a bit of triumph in his voice. "Surrender."

* * *

Luke was tired. Down to his bones he was tired. Every part of him was sore. He desperately wanted to sleep. His eyes were tired and heavy. He still wore his torn and tattered jumpsuit he had fought Vader in. He had been offered no first aid. Dried blood and bruises dotted his skin. His hair was pressed down to his head in a sweaty and greasy mess. His hands were tightly bound in binders in front of him.

This was how he was to meet the Emperor.

Vader marched in front of Luke. His black cape slightly swaying from side to side with each of the Sith's long powerful strides. Luke was being escorted by two stormtroopers. They both gripped Luke's upper arms tightly. Luke wasn't the steadiest on his feet at the moment. He had tripped and stumbled a few times, causing the troopers to grab him and drag him at times. Luke was barely aware of his surroundings through the Imperial Palace. He was just focused on taking one step at a time.

There was a welcomed ride in a lift where Luke took a moment to collect himself. But shortly he was grabbed and pulled out of the lift into the throne room. The red Imperial Guards stood attentively on either side of the lift door. Six more guards were stationed down the narrow room near the throne. The actual black throne chair sat in front of a large circular window that was divided into eight parts. The afternoon sun bore through the window, making it hard to stare at the chair.

Finally the group came to the stairs leading up to the throne. Vader turned sharply and promptly dismissed the two troopers with a wave of his hand. Vader tightly gripped Luke by the arm and dragged him so the two stood side by side. Suddenly the red Imperial Guards quietly walked away. Leaving Vader and Luke alone with the Emperor.

Luke stared at the chair, which had its back to Luke. Luke's heart pounded in his chest. He could hear the beating throbbing in his ears. Luke questioned if he was ready. He was in no state to actual defeat him. The only thing Luke could possibly walk away with was a noble and quick death. He wouldn't give the Emperor the joy of a public execution.

The chair slowly turned around. In it sat the Emperor, a small hunched over old man in all black clothes. His eyes were shadowed in the black hood of his robes. They seemed to glow and pierce into Luke. Then suddenly the Emperor slouched forward. His head swayed a bit from side to side. It reminded Luke of a toy doll unable to support itself.

What had just happened? Luke glanced up at Vader. The Sith was unchanging. His breathing still even. His grip still tight on Luke's arm. He stood unmoved. Then suddenly he dragged Luke down with him as kneeled down to one knee. Luke ungracefully fell to his knees as well.

"My master," Vader's deep voice broke the silence of the room. "I have brought young Skywalker."

If Vader hadn't dragged Luke down, he wouldn't have kneeled in front of the Emperor. He would show that man no respect. Luke snapped his head up in defiance, ready to stare down this plague to the galaxy. Yet the figure on the throne was still slumped in the chair. That's when Luke heard the sound of boots clicking on metal. They were coming from behind Luke.

A cold shiver ran up Luke's spine. His hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The Force screamed that whoever was walking behind him was dangerous. Luke could sense the dark side rolling off this newcomer in waves. He was stronger than Vader, which Luke didn't think was possible. A man walked around the two kneeling figures and stopped right in front of them.

"Hello, Luke," the man said.

Luke just stared at him. He was mid-aged. His brown hair was greying, but was combed back into a sleek style. The man projected a sense of confidence and arrogance. He was smiling down at Luke. Luke noted a lightsaber hilt clipped to the man's belt. He wore a black leather tunic and black robes that reminded Luke of the Jedi robes Ahsoka had worn. Granted the feature that pulled Luke in was the eyes. Bright golden eyes that were staring right at Luke. A scar slashed against the man's face above the right eye.

"Rise, Lord Vader," the man said.

Vader let go of Luke's arm and rose to his feet. Luke stayed on the ground for a brief second unsure of what to do before he finally clambered up to his feet as well. The man was tall. Luke glanced uncomfortably from the man to Vader and back to the man.

"We meet at last, Luke," the man said.

"You-you seem to know me," Luke said. His voice started off shaky, but he quickly found his confidence. "But who are you?"

The man took a step closer to Luke. Luke wanted to back away, but held his ground.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," the man said. "I'm your father."

Now Luke did take a small step back. He looked at the man- his father- Anakin Skywalker again. This couldn't be true. His father was dead. He couldn't be- He couldn't be alive. And here in the throne room. And . . . the darkness swirled around the man. And . . . a Sith.

"No . . ." Luke said softly. "No. That's not true! You can't be! That's impossible! My father- Anakin Skywalker is dead!"

The man calling himself Anakin sighed. "And who told you that lie? Ahsoka? Luke, search your feelings. Listen to the Force. You know what I say to be true."

He was right. Anakin Skywalker was right. The Force hummed that this was the truth. This was Anakin. This was Luke's father. The father Luke had always dreamed would come and take him away to the stars. The hero that had fought valiantly in the Clone Wars. The brave Jedi.

"No . . . No. No," Luke said.

There was a pain gripping at his heart. This couldn't be true! Yet the Force hummed truth over and over and over again. Anakin stepped forward. He grabbed Luke's shoulder with a gloved hand. His other hand came to rest gently under Luke's chin. Anakin tipped the chin so Luke looked at Anakin in the eyes. Luke could feel the cold darkness from Anakin start to wind itself around Luke.

"Luke," Anakin said softly. "Join me. This is your destiny. I will complete your training. Together we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

Luke's eyes glanced behind Anakin to the slouched figure on the throne. Anakin looked over his shoulder following Luke's gaze. He let out a hearty laugh. Anakin stepped away from Luke. Anakin walked up the steps to the throne. He grabbed a fistful of the hood of the Emperor and sharply pulled the head back. The Emperor didn't respond. Then Anakin threw the head back down, which slammed into the chest.

"This Luke is nothing more than a mere puppet," Anakin said as he started down the steps towards Luke. "A shell of a once prideful and foolish man. Sheev Palpatine has been dead for years now. But his body still serves my purposes."

Anakin again stood in front of Luke. Vader was still quietly standing to the side. Anakin flicked his hand. Luke could sense the darkness lash out from Anakin towards the throne. Suddenly the Emperor's body sat up. He folded his fingers in front of his face and looked down at the group below.

"Who stands before me?" the voice of the Emperor croaked. A shiver ran through Luke hearing that voice. It was the voice he heard over the holonet time and time again when the Emperor gave speeches.

"Quite convincing, isn't it?" Anakin said proudly. He flicked his hand again and the body sagged lifelessly into the chair again. Anakin's golden gaze turned back to Luke and smiled a crooked smile.

"This . . . this isn't possible," Luke said.

"With the Force, all things are possible," Vader said. His deep voice echoing through the room.

"But . . . how are you even alive?" Luke asked.

"What lies were you fed, young one? I'm curious to hear how they said I died," Anakin prompted.

"They said . . . Uncle Owen said you died in a crash. You used to pilot a spice freighter," Luke explained.

For a brief second, Anakin looked surprised. Then he let out a loud laugh. "That's the first time I've heard that!" he said. He turned to Vader. "A spice freighter?" Vader nodded his head very slightly. "And tell me, what did my old padawan Ahsoka tell you?"

Luke looked uncomfortably between Anakin and Vader. He brought his hands together in front of them and clasped them together. "She said you were betrayed and killed by Darth Vader," Luke whispered.

An odd sound came out of Vader's vocoder. Luke wasn't sure what it was supposed to be. A laugh. A huff. A sigh. Anakin turned and looked at Vader.

"She's the one that betrayed us," Anakin hissed. "She turned your mother against me. She dueled me. Left me to die in a mining facility that was falling into lava. And . . . "

"And when I tried to save you," Vader spoked up. "She attacked me from behind. Sliced off my limbs. Left me burning alive on the bank of a river of lava."

"Then she stole you," Anakin said turning back to Luke.

The anger, hurt, and betrayal was clear in the Force. There were deep wounds. The Dark Side reacted to both Anakin and Vader's anger. It swirled and thrashed throughout the room. Luckily not at Luke. It seemed to bend around him as if there was a bubble protecting him.

"But now," Anakin said calming down. He approached Luke and again placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're now together. As it should have been all along."

"I . . . I won't turn to the dark side," Luke said.

"So you say now, my son," Anakin said smiling at Luke. "I don't think now is the time to be making any decisions. You've had quite a day. I'm sure you need some time to sort through everything."

Luke shook his head. "No," he said more confident. "I won't turn."

"Stubborn," Vader said. "Like his father."

"Like his mother," Anakin added softly. His gold eyes dug into Luke. "In time I'm sure you'll understand the power of the Dark Side. But regardless, Luke, your destiny is here by my side. You won't be leaving it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This started out as one of my one-shots from my Luke & Vader collection. I decided I wanted to do a follow up to it, and this is what came about. I decided to try something different. I wrote out the whole story before posting it. It is nine chapters long. _


	2. Chapter 2

Luke sat hunched over the small grey table in the hut. He had finally completed his lightsaber. _His_ lightsaber. Not his father's . . . not _that man'_ s lightsaber . . . Luke let out a growl of frustration as he dropped the lightsaber. It clattered on to the table. He buried his head into his hands. One flesh. One gloved. He fought back the waves of frustration, depression, and anger that threatened to take over him.

He tried to take a steadying breath. Tried to acknowledge his emotions and let them go into the Force. But it was hard. Especially when the whispers of his father crept into Luke's mind.

 _Do not cast away those emotions, my son. Use them. Let them power your connection to the Force. Use it to bend the Force to your will._

Luke dropped his hands to the table as he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard steps crunching on the sand. Had he been so lost in thought he hadn't even heard a speeder approach Ahsoka's hut? That he hadn't even sensed anyone in the Force? The door swung open and Han Solo walked in. He carried a small metal crate filled with groceries.

"Hey kid," he said. "Brought some fresh supplies."

"Thanks," Luke mumbled. He grabbed his new lightsaber and clipped into his belt. He placed his hands on the table to push himself up, but stopped mid-motion. His eyes widened and mouth fell slightly open as he watched the second person enter the hut. "Leia," he whispered.

Her hair was braided into a crown that wrapped around her head. She wore spacer clothes of a thick tan material and leather. They were clothes that would allow her to blend right in with the local crowds of Tatooine. She carried a blaster in one hand. It wasn't aimed at Luke, at least yet. Her face was in a scowl as she stopped in the door to glare at Luke.

"If you're going to shoot me, Leia, just do it," Luke said as he sat back down at the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Han said as he placed down the crate. "No one is shooting anyone. Leia? Put the blaster away."

Anger burned in Leia's eyes as she tucked the blaster into her belt. She cautiously walked into the hut. Her eyes never left Luke. Luke's eyes never left her. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He wasn't prepared to face her. Not yet. That's why he had come to Tatooine first. He came to free Han from Jabba the Hutt, and he did. Luke had yet to tell Han everything that happened. Once Han recovered from his hibernation sickness, he insisted that he go into town and grab some fresh supplies.

"I ran into her in Mos Espa," Han explained. "Apparently Lando was working in disguise at Jabba's. Reported back to her when I disappeared."

Luke let out a long sigh. His clenched his hands into fists. Han walked over to Luke.

"I . . . uh . . . heard their side of what happened," Han said. "But I knew I should hear your side of it too." He looked over his shoulder at Leia. "She insisted on coming along."

"I want to hear whatever he has to say," Leia said coldly.

Luke squeezed his hands tighter. His heart was pounding in his chest. He looked down at the table, avoiding the other gazes directed at him. A tense silence stretched between the three.

"I . . . don't know where to start . . . " Luke said. His eyes were still downcast.

"Well you could start with-" Han started, but Leia interrupted him.

"How about being the Imperial Prince? Or-" she snapped.

"Leia," Han said. He was looking directly at Leia. While Luke couldn't see Han's expression, he had a feeling he was telling her to calm down. Han turned back to Luke and nodded at him. "Let's start with the beginning," Han said. "With Bespin."

"I went there to save you," Luke said. "Vader was there. Waiting. We dueled. I lost. And . . . I was taken to Imperial Center. To the Emperor." Luke paused as he finally looked Han in the eyes and then Leia. "There I met . . . There I found out that my father, Anakin Skywalker, was alive." Luke took a deep breath and continued, "My father was alive and he was . . . he is a Sith lord. He's Darth Vader's master and . . . and . . . He's the real ruler of the Empire."

Both Han and Leia shouted out at the same time.

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

Luke flinched, but the tightness in his chest was slowly releasing. Now that he had the real truth out, he felt a tiny bit better. "My father is powerful, extremely powerful, in the Dark Side of the Force. He uses the Force to control the Emperor. Like a puppet. The real Emperor died or was murdered years ago. My father has been secretly ruling since then."

"So you found out your dad was really in control of the Empire, so you just decided to join him? Become the Imperial Prince?" Han asked.

"No," Luke said. "He asked me to join him. To join the Dark Side and the Empire, but I declined."

"Clearly didn't try hard enough," Leia grumbled.

Luke ignored her. "I tried to escape, but he's just too powerful. He was always a step ahead of me."

Luke recalled being pinned down to the floor of a hallway in the Imperial Palace. The overwhelming power that pushed him down felt like he was under a layer of durasteel. He couldn't move. He could barely breath. Then the pressure seemed to change. It started to snake around him. Luke was lifted off the floor into the air, but the cold tendrils of the Force held him tight. He still couldn't move.

Anakin Skywalker calmly and confidently strode down the hall. He was wearing the red armor of the Imperial Royal Guard without the helmet or cloak. Anakin acted as the captain of the guard, which allowed him unquestioned access to the Emperor and to anywhere else in the Empire. The Imperial Guard were loyal to Anakin, to the real Emperor. Anakin had a smirk on his face as he came to a stop in front of Luke.

"Come now, child," Anakin said. "Still haven't learned your lesson?"

With only a flick of his finger, the dark pressure surrounding Luke disappeared. He fell to the ground and at once was taking deep gasps of air. Anakin knelt down beside Luke and put a red gloved hand under the boy's chin. Anakin titled Luke's head up. Luke had no choice but to meet the amber eyes of his father. He had come to notice that the skin around Anakin's eyes was darker. Grayer. Which only made his gold eyes stand out more.

"Didn't I tell you," Anakin said in a whisper that sent a shiver through Luke, "that your place is by my side? You won't be leaving it, _my son_."

Anakin removed his hand from Luke's chin and stood up. Two more royal guards and two white stormtroopers had arrived.

"Take him back to his room," Anakin ordered. The two stormtroopers walked forward and grabbed Luke by the arms. He was dragged back to his suite of rooms.

The first time Luke had been brought there, Anakin informed his son, "These rooms have been made to contain a Jedi . . . or a Sith. I had them prepared when I learned my son lived." Anakin left him alone and Luke . . . He paced around his room uncomfortably. After their meeting in the throne room, Anakin had taken Luke to the medbay to see to his injuries. There he had taken a shower and was given a fresh change of clothes.

It was the first time he was truly alone after meeting his father. After learning the truth. His father was alive. His whole life he thought his father was dead. Sure as a kid he always held the fantasy that his father was secretly alive. That one day he'd come to Tatooine and whisk Luke away into the stars.

Then Ahsoka told him his father was a Jedi knight. A hero. A general. He desperately wanted nothing more to live up to the image. He was going to do great things too. He was going to become a Jedi. He was going to help people. Then he met with Vader at Bespin and was taken to the palace.

There he met Anakin Skywalker. His father. The Jedi knight . . . the former Jedi knight. He was no longer the hero Luke thought he was. He was . . . in charge of the Empire. All the things the Empire had done, Anakin had been behind it. At least over the past few years. The slavery. The deaths. His aunt and uncle. The Death Star. Alderaan. His father was behind it, or at least allowed it.

How . . . What was Luke going to do? His father. _His father_ , Anakin Skywalker. Why? What had caused this? And what would Anakin do now with his son? What would Luke do? He didn't know. He was confused. There was a part that wanted to know his father, but there was another part that was repulsed by him. At the thought he had fallen to the Dark Side. He was ruling the Empire.

Luke's frustration boiled over quickly. That first night he tried to escape. But his room was indeed well built. The air vents were sealed shut. The door panels were well secured. Luke even tried breaking the window by throwing furniture at it.

"And what were you going to do once you broke the window?" Anakin had asked with a smile when he saw the carnage of the broken furniture. "Jump?" Luke hadn't thought that far ahead. His window was quite high up in the palace. He just wanted to be free. Away. Anakin walked up to his pouting son. "You know you could break this window. Quite easily with the power of the Force. Your emotions are strong. Let me complete your training. I can teach you the ways of the Force."

"You mean teach me the ways of the Dark Side?" Luke said as he glared at his father.

Luke then tried to attempt escaping while he was transit. Though it only took two attempts for Anakin to take precautionary measures.

"Stun cuffs?" Luke growled at Darth Vader as the Sith escorted Luke from his rooms.

"They wouldn't be needed if you just accepted your proper place by your father's side," Vader said in his deep voice.

Luke looked at the tall cyborg. He still wondered who he was. Ahsoka had only told Luke that Anakin Skywalker was betrayed and killed by a fellow Jedi named Vader. But according to Anakin and Vader, it was Ahsoka who tried to kill them. She had left the two to die while she took baby Luke away. What had actually happened? What was the real story?

As they approached the door, Vader and Luke stopped. Vader warned, "Luke, your father grows impatient. You will do well not to deny him any longer."

He should have listened to Vader's warning. Luke had no idea what his father had planned. He recalled waking up one day and running a hand absentmindedly through his hair. He was shocked to find it was no longer the long fringe. He raced to a mirror to see that his hair had been cut short in a military fashion.

Luke was in a fowl mood as he stormed from his bedroom into the sitting room of his suite. Anakin sat on a sofa there. His feet crossed and propped up on a table.

"You cut my hair!" Luke exclaimed as he stomped over to his father.

"You were in need of a more fitting look," Anakin said. "One that aligned more with that of a proper Imperial."

"I don't see your hair cut short," Luke said as he noted Anakin's long wavy hair.

"I am not in the public eye," Anakin said. "Or well if I am, I am doing it behind a red helmet."

"Public? I'm not going into the public!" Luke said.

A smile only grew across Anakin's face. He raised his eyebrows and nodded towards the holoprojector sitting on a table by the wall. A cold chill ran through Luke as he walked over and turned the projector on. At once the HoloNet came on with an Imperial newsfeed. Luke took a step back and gaped. It showed the Emperor giving a speech with Luke standing right next to him. He was in his new haircut and a black military-cut outfit with a black cape. The headline across the top of the page read, "Imperial successor announced: Prince Luke."

"What . . . What is this?" Luke demanded as he spun to face Anakin. "Who is that? I don't remember this!"

"That is you," Anakin said nodding at the holograph. "You just don't remember it."

Luke looked over his shoulder back at the screen. He felt the hairs on the back on his neck stand on in. Goosebumps ran down his arms. There was something cold growing deep inside his gut. It was slowly crawling up his back and clawing at his heart.

"You . . ." Luke said almost in a whisper. His throat was dry. He turned and looked back at Anakin. "What did you do? Did you . . . did you use me like you do the Emperor? Use me like some puppet?"

"You left me no choice, Luke," Anakin replied.

"No . . . no choice? So you completely took away my ability, my _right_ , to choose?"

"You still have a choice," Anakin said evenly.

"For what? I don't want to be a prince!"

"You were always a prince. You were born a prince," Anakin said darkly. "You should have been a prince all your life instead of hidden away on that dustball planet from me. I only put things in their proper place. Not to mention . . ." Anakin paused as a twisted smile came across his face, "it should also help with your attempts to leave. I don't think the Alliance will be welcoming you back any time soon."

Dread pooled inside Luke as his looked at the smug look in Anakin's amber eyes. Luke clenched his fists by his side. He had to get away. He had to get back to the Alliance.


	3. Chapter 3

Han and Leia were both wide eyed as they listened to Luke's story. They had both fallen quiet as they fell into the trance of Luke's words. The Tatooine suns were casting red golden light of late afternoon. Ahsoka's hut felt warm and cramped. Sweat beaded up on Luke's forehead.

Luke continued on, "I knew I had to get away and get back to Alliance. I had to explain what had happened. I wasn't a traitor. I didn't want to be a prince, much less the Imperial Prince and heir to the throne."

Luke didn't rush his next escape attempt. He knew to truly get away he was going to have to be smart about it. So he waited and watched and planned carefully. But it was hard to be patient as Anakin got more impatient. One evening Luke sat meditating in his room. He was trying to find his calm center. It was hard not to grow angry and frustrated, especially with the thick layer of darkness that penetrated the palace.

He moved through the Force slowly. He let his senses expand, feeling the Force in the life around him. Then he focused on himself. Focused on his feelings. He was ready to acknowledge them and let them go. He looked at his frustration and anger at his situation. How he was being kept here against his will. How Anakin had made him the Imperial Prince by using him as a puppet. Anakin was his father! How could he use Luke, his son, like this?

By now he was probably seen as a traitor to the Alliance. What did Leia think? His fellow Rogue Squadron pilots? What would Han think? Would he even be accepted back into the Alliance? What if he wasn't? Then what would Luke do? Run away? Return back to the Empire? To Anakin and Vader?

 _No! He couldn't do that!_

A crashing sound brought Luke out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see a glass pitcher of water sitting on a small table had shattered. That's when he felt the tendril of cold inky darkness unwind from Luke's mind. He wasn't at all surprised to see Anakin walk in a short time later. A satisfied smile on his face. Luke said nothing. He just glared at his father.

"You pout too often," Anakin said as he walked over to the small table with the shattered glass. "See?" he said as he waved at the broken pitcher. "See how easily power came to you when gave into your emotions? When you used your anger?"

"Were you in my mind?" Luke demanded.

"I only gave you a small push," Anakin said. "So you could taste what true power is. What you're denying yourself."

"I will not fall," Luke said. "I am a Jedi."

Anakin laughed. "Tell me then Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, what is the Jedi code?"

"The what?"

"The set of rules that governed the Jedi Order," Anakin explained. His smile never leaving his face. "It was their code of conduct." Luke said nothing. Ahsoka nor Yoda had ever mentioned a code. Anakin walked over to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You see the truth of the Jedi now? They are _liars_. Deceivers. Ahsoka never told you the truth about your father. She never even told you the truth about the Jedi. Whoever else has been training you after she died also kept things from you. They never saw you as a true Jedi. You were a tool. A weapon. They were sharpening you to kill the Sith. To kill _me_. Your _father_."

Was . . . was this true? Was that all Ahsoka and Yoda saw him as? A way to get rid of the Sith?

"It is the price of power," Anakin said. "Those around you only wish to use you for your power. The Jedi do. The Alliance does."

"And you," Luke growled.

Anakin squeezed Luke's shoulder. "Me? What do you have that I do not possess already? I am much more powerful than you. No, Luke." His voice softened. "All I want is for you to be aware of what is rightfully yours. Your own power that the Jedi were too scared of. They didn't even train you properly. I told you I didn't take away your choice. It's still yours. Whether you fall to the Dark Side or not is still your choice."

"Then why are you pushing me?"

"Because your too stubborn to even look at your power," Anakin said. "How do you know what you're denying if you don't even know what it is?"

"So you're saying if I look into my power and I still don't want it, you'll leave me alone?"

Anakin smiled. "If that is your choice, but I want you to make an informed decision. I want you to know both sides before choosing."

"And yet," Luke added bitterly, "I still don't get a choice about being a prince."

Anakin sighed. "I will not let my foolhardy, reckless only son go back to a doomed crusade where he is most likely going to get himself killed."

"I will not!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "How many times have you come close to dying?" Luke said nothing and just pursed his lips. "The Death Star? Cymoon 1? Vrogas Vas? Grakkus the Hutt's arena? Hoth? Just to name a _few_."

Luke couldn't deny Anakin's accusations. He would just have to find a way to escape. But he grudgingly allowed Anakin to train him in the ways of the Force. At least enough so he could make an 'informed decision' and properly deny giving in to the Dark Side.

"The Light Side of the Force," Anakin stated the first day of Luke's training, "focuses on compassion and tranquility of all beings in the galaxy. The dark side focuses on individual passion and strength."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Luke commented about the Light Side.

Anakin shook his head slightly. "The light is about maintaining the status quo. Keeping everything in peace. The dark is about change and evolution. The Rakatan Infinite Empire were able to harness the Dark Side to create engineering feats. The first hyperdrive was created by the Rakata."

Anakin continued, "The dark side draws its power from your connection to your emotions. What really powers the Dark Side is passion. Anger can be a passion, and is considered the most potent catalyst for drawing on the Dark Side. However, anger can easily impair one's judgement. It's why the Jedi warn against drawing on such emotions. The dark side gives you power, but it's foolish to be blinded by it. Many Sith have fallen in battle due to their own pride and hubris.

"As such you must keep your anger under control. To do that you must have a strong will. If you can master this, then even in the heat of combat you can keep your emotions in check. Anger, fear, and hatred are some of the easiest passions to draw upon. As a Jedi you have been told to throw those emotions away. To 'let them go into the Force.' Do not cast away those emotions, my son. Use them. Let them power your connection to the Force. Use it to bend the Force to your will."

Along with Force training, Luke was now shadowing the Emperor during court sessions. Luke had to dress in his princely attire. All black posh clothes with fine detailing of jeweled buttons, silver stitching, and a black cape. He would stand behind the Emperor's right with Anakin in his guard uniform standing next to him. Luke tried his best to follow along with the sessions so he could bring back any intel to the Alliance. While they did talk about resources, trade deals, treaties, and military matters, the conversations often got bogged down by politics, names, and jargon that made it hard to follow.

After one long court session, the Emperor had already left the throne room. Anakin had of course accompanied the Emperor out, leaving Luke with two royal guards to escort him back to his room. They would wait until Luke was out of the public eyesight before putting the stun cuffs on him. Two white troopers joined them as they turned off the main hallway into a small service personnel hallway. The group paused as the red guard fished out the cuffs. That was when one of the troopers raised their blaster and shot the guard in the head.

Luke was grabbed and pulled back. The nozzle of a blaster was shoved under his chin. The remaining red guard was quickly shot down as well. "Come along, _prince_ ," said one of the troopers through his mask. He pulled Luke down the hallway, the nozzle of the gun still tightly pressed against him. The troopers led Luke down a turbolift and down a second hallway. It was then he heard the sound of boots running down the hall. He was pushed into an empty room, a conference room with a large table and holoprojector. The two troopers moved to the far side of the room and placed their backs against the wall.

It wasn't long before a squad of stormtroopers flooded into the room. Their blasters held up and poised. They were shortly followed by two red guards. Their force pikes sizzled with yellow energy on the tips. No one moved. No one said anything. That was when the terrible mechanized breathing was heard. Darth Vader entered the room. The troops soundlessly made a path for their commander.

"Release the prince," Vader said as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

"Don't _kriffin_ ' come any closer," one of the guards snapped. Vader took a step closer. At once the sound of a blaster was heard and Luke flinched. Immediately pain shot up from his leg. He let out a pained moan and bent over to grab his leg, but the blaster under his head prevented him moving too far.

A searing cold sliced through the room. Sharp shards of ice seemed to grow from the floor encasing Luke and his captors. Four new red guards entered the room. Through his blurry vision, Luke instantly knew which one was Anakin. He strode forward determined. His hand held up. Luke could feel the captors shifting their attention to this new threat, but they were moving too slow. The icy coldness has already wrapped completely around him.

He was jerked out of the hands of the trooper. He slid across the room. His feet dragging on the floor. He slammed into Anakin. The air knocked out of him as he pressed against the hard armor under the red cloak. Anakin wrapped an arm around his son, steadying him and keeping him up right. Luke was only barely aware of the sound of a lightsaber and blaster fire. By the time Luke caught his breath and shakingly pushed off his father, the two captors were already dead at the hand of Darth Vader.

Vader looked down at the two corpses then deactivated his lightsaber. He walked over to the two Skywalkers. Though Luke was no longer being held against his father, Anakin still had his hand on Luke's back. "Rebels," Vader growled as he approached. At once Luke's eyes snapped to the corpses. Anakin let out a small disgusted huff, while Luke felt the blood drain from his face. For a moment the pain in his leg disappeared.

"Rebels?" Luke said under his breath. "Why? What were they after?" He could feel both Vader and Anakin's eyes on him.

"A statement," Vader answered. Yet Luke felt like that didn't answer the question. Were they trying to free Luke? Capture him? Kill him? They had plenty of chances to kill him. Anakin barked orders to a set of troopers and two red guards to escort Luke to the medbay for his leg. Luke limped out of the room with his escort, leaving his father and Vader behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke had fallen asleep in the med bay. The doctor and med droid had wrapped Luke's leg in bacta patches, given him an IV, and some pain medication. Eventually his tired body had fallen asleep. His mind awoke to the sound of mechanical breathing. Vader was in the room. Luke didn't open his eyes. He kept his breathing even and hoped it wouldn't be noticed he was awake.

"Everything has gone to plan?" Anakin's voice asked. He was directly next to Luke's left. From what Luke could tell, possibly sitting next to his bed.

"Yes," Vader replied.

"Good," Anakin said. Luke felt a weight lean against his bed. Very lightly, Anakin brushed his knuckles against Luke's forehead. It was a caring gesture. Fatherly. Did Anakin truly care for his son? Whatever notion Luke had, it was quickly shattered. "I thought I gave a very clear order that the boy was not to be injured."

"A mistake which they paid for with their lives," Vader said. "But we can still use this in our favor. The boy was quite obviously shaken up by the thought of Rebels attacking him." Anakin didn't answer. The only sound Luke heard was the kissh-kossh of Vader's breathing. "Is all this necessary, master?" Vader asked breaking the silence.

"He still thinks of running back to the Alliance," Anakin replied with clear annoyance lacing his words.

"And you fear he's too much of a Skywalker to attempt something dangerous and stupid?" Vader asked.

Anakin let out a chuckle. "I suppose so," he said warmly. "I only see her in him though. His stubborn determination. His righteous fury. His recklessness and disregard of his own life."

An odd sound came out of Vader that the vocoder had a hard time translating. "Sounds just like you once were," Vader said.

"I suppose you would know what it is like to handle a young Skywalker, master," Anakin replied.

Master? Why was Anakin calling Vader master? Anakin was Vader's Sith master. Yet Anakin had said the title with warm endearment.

Anakin's plan had not work. Luke was still determined to escape, possibly even more so after he learned that Anakin was behind the little stunt with the troopers. Luckily, an opportunity presented itself a week later. Luke was being escorted out from a long court session. One of the ports on Imperial Center had been closed down while the military investigated suspected Rebel movement and cargo. However this port was mostly used by the upper class elite and powerful of the planet. As such they had come to court to complain to the Emperor.

Luke had a headache as he followed his two guards out of the throne room. He was ready to return to his rooms. Yet the hallway outside the throne room was filled with courtiers and nobility. One man saw Luke and at once approached him.

"Prince Luke? Prince Luke!" he said. One of Luke's guards spun on the man. His pike held out to distance the courtier away.

"The prince isn't accepting any audiences," the guard said harshly. The courtier paled as he looked at the tip of the pike. The other guard grabbed Luke and pulled him away. Luke felt his cheeks redden as he noticed all eyes in the hallway were on him. People were whispering behind their hands as their eyes focused on the new prince.

"Prince could you please talk to the Emperor about the closed Silverway Port!" one woman's voice shouted. Luke tried to pinpoint who had shouted, but he couldn't. The guard pushed Luke behind him. That was when Luke realized the opportunity he had. He had only one guard on him. No stun cuffs on him. He reached out into the Force and blindly snapped it out into the crowd.

At once a woman screamed. "How dare you!" she shouted to the man standing near her. She slapped him across the face drawing everyone's attention including the two guards. Luke took his chance and silently backed away from his guard into the crowd. The courtiers started to whisper and look around. People were getting nervous. Luke had made it deep within the crowd. He barely saw the red of the guard. That was when he focused on a light fixture high above. It didn't take much to have it shatter.

Sparks and glass sprinkled down on the crowd below. The small explosion caused the courtiers to shout in surprise. At once they all started to move towards the exit and Luke allowed himself to be swept along. It wasn't long before he was outside amongst the many parked speeders. He was outside! It was the furthest he had gotten. There was a prickling feeling along the back of his neck. The guards must have noticed by now. The palace must be on high alert. He wasted no time in jumping in the first empty speeder he spotted.

Instant joy filled him as the speeder flew through the air. How he had missed this! This freedom! Yet then the speeder jerked and dropped a few feet causing Luke's heart to plummet into his stomach.

 _Luke_ , a dark cold voice hissed at him. Luke realized it was his father, and he was angry. The Dark Side was growing behind Luke. Anakin was searching for his son. Luke pushed his speeder on, but again it jerked. Thus he made a rough landing in a commercial district. He ripped off his black cloak and flung it over his head in a makeshift hood. He feared his face had become recognizable.

As he moved through the streets and side alleys his mind raced to the ways to find an Alliance safe house. He was without a comm so he couldn't call anyone, but the Alliance knew that such scenarios were likely. If you were unfamiliar with the planet, then one should access a directory. Finding one took a bit of time. Time Luke felt he was running short on. He could feel the dark cold snapping on his heels as his father searched for him. Luke was barely managing to stay a step ahead.

Two hours later Luke found himself in front of a modest looking apartment building. He prayed to the Force he had done everything right and this was indeed an Alliance safe house. He entered the building and made his way to apartment number he had memorized earlier. After pressing the door chime, the door slid open about an inch. A human face was pressed in the small opening. It appeared to be a teenage human girl.

"Can you spare some Tehtian sugar?" Luke asked.

The face disappeared and the door slid opened all the way. Luke thanked the Force as he walked into the apartment. The cold on his back reminded him he was very short on time. It was unlikely he was going to make it off planet. All he wanted to do was get in contact with Leia and then get out before Anakin or any Imperials caught up to him.

"Do you have a comm?" Luke asked.

"Getting right to it," the teenager said. "But yeah we've got a secure one in the back." She started to lead him through the sitting room when the door slid open. A human walked through. He looked like an average citizen. Well groomed. Decent clothes.

"Kriffin' Imperials everywhere," he said as threw his coat on to the back of a seat. That was when he noticed Luke. "Who's this Vera?"

The teenager shrug. "Some rebel. Said the code. Wanted to use the comm."

The man narrowed his eyes as he glared at Luke. He marched over and grabbed Luke's cape which he still wore as a hood. The black fabric was ripped off. The man took in a sharp breath as he took Luke's face. Clear recognition shone in the surprised face.

"You!" he said. Luke clenched his hands. "What . . . what are you doing here?" the man hissed. "Are you crazy?"

Luke took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just need to use the comm, and then I'll be gone."

Clearly a bit conflicted, but eventually he said, "Wait here. I'll go set up the comm on a secure channel." The man didn't even wait for Luke to respond before he pushed past him into the back room.

"Sorry about Sten," Vera said. Luke nodded as Vera went toward the kitchen. She asked if he wanted anything to drink. Luke asked for water, but his attention was on the backroom. He could hear voices and he was sure he heard the words 'Skywalker' and 'prince.' Luke frowned. What he really wanted was just to get a message to Leia or Wedge and let them know he was ok.

Vera returned with a glass water that Luke didn't drink. He just held it in his hand. Sten's conversation was getting longer and longer. Luke was running out of time to send a message. The sharp coldness and building pressure of darkness was growing stronger, which meant Anakin was getting closer. Luke placed the water down and headed straight for the back door, but as soon as he reached it, the door slid open. Sten walked out and grabbed Luke's shirt.

"We've got to go," he said. "Now."

Goosebumps flooded down Luke's arm. Sten wasn't lying, and yet Luke glanced around him to the comm suite. All he needed was to get that message out, but . . . the coldness was growing. It was pressing on Luke. It was thick. If he stayed . . . what would happen to Sten and Vera? It was too much of a risk. Luke nodded and let Sten lead him from the apartment and back out in the streets. They ran to a nearby speeder. Sten took the controls and quickly piloted them away.

Luke let out a breath of relief as he felt the dark pressure lessen some, but he also felt it get angier. Sten piloted them into one of the large ventilation shaft portals that allowed accessed deep into the lower levels. The large cylinder was a black hole that extended down into the depths of the planet. Luke wondered if it went all the way down to the actual rocky surface of the planet, but doubted it. Above him was a circle of dull light of the natural sky high above.

Sten piloted them down into the shaft until he parked the speeder along a questionable metal walkway. Luke wondered if it would even hold the weight of the speeder, but it seemed solid enough. Sten said nothing as he jumped out of the speeder and Luke followed along. Their feet clanged against the metal. Cold, damp, and stale air rushed by them. Luke briefly glimpsed down the shaft. Levels and levels still stretched below disappearing into a black haze.

Sten came to a metal door and pressed the door panel. The door slid open loudly, and the two quickly stepped inside. After a short hallway they entered a large open area. It was an old warehouse or shipping area of sorts. There were large empty conveyor belts and turned over cranes. There were also three people waiting. One was a human man, the other a Rodian, and the last was a green woman. Possibly a Falleen.

The human man approached Luke. "I'm Sergeant Oto Vans of the Alliance," he introduced himself. "This is Vlosh and Krodal." He nodded to the two others who nodded in return. "And you must be Luke Skywalker."

Luke nodded in greeting. "Yes, listen, we don't have much time. I just need to borrow a comm. I just want to get a message out. I don't want to wrap any of you up in this."

Oto nodded. He pulled out a holodisc and held it out in his palm. He clicked the record button.

"No," Luke said. "I don't want to record a message, I'd rather . . . Listen you don't have a comm I can borrow?"

"Whatever you have to say," Oto said, "can be said to everyone." Luke frowned. "To everyone in the Alliance. To the whole galaxy."

Luke shivered as ice clawed into his shoulders. It snaked around his neck. He found it hard to breath and to swallow. He was quickly running out of time.

"Fine," Luke said. Oto smiled and nodded.

"I am Sergeant Oto Vans of the Alliance," Oto announced. "This is Luke Skywalker, former lieutenant-commander of the Alliance. Current Imperial Prince. Traitor to the Alliance."

"What? No!" Luke shouted. "I'm not a traitor!"

"You are," Oto said darkly. "We are here to witness you going on record that you have betrayed the Rebellion."

"I am not a traitor! I never betrayed the Rebellion! I've been a prisoner!" Luke explained.

"Then prove your not."

"How?"

"Surely as _the_ Imperial Prince, _heir_ to the throne, they've given you some precious information about their Empire. Security clearance codes for example? Like the ones to access the palace?"

"No . . . I'm not . . . I'm a prisoner!" Luke shouted. The cold claws were digging in deeper into his shoulders.

"Don't look like a prisoner attending all those court sessions," the Rodian said.

"They escort me to those court sessions in stun cuffs so I don't escape," Luke snapped at them. "Look, I don't have any codes. I have been paying attention during the sessions. It's not much, but I have some intel on some treaties and trade agreements."

Oto rolled his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at the Falleen and nodded at her. She rushed at Luke. She was fast. He tried to dodge but the cold digging into him made him sluggish. Her knee slammed into his stomach. He fell over to his side gasping for air. The Falleen was on top of him pinning him down.

"Good job, Krodal," Oto said as he handed his holodisc to the Rodian. Sten looked on wide eyed and with a pale face. Oto knelt down in front of Luke. "Now let's try this again. Admit you're traitor."


	5. Chapter 5

"Now let's try this again. Admit you're traitor," Oto said as he knelt down next to Luke. Luke was pinned to the ground by the Falleen woman.

"I. Am. Not. A. Traitor," Luke said through clenched teeth. "I have never betrayed the Alliance."

Oto scowled. "You're not fooling anyone, Skywalker. I heard all about it. They say you've been working for the Empire the whole time. You somehow magically made that shot that destroyed the Death Star. You constantly seem to _just_ escape Imperials. You've been putting up a good show with your friend Darth Vader. Sure there are _some_ in the Alliance who still believe in you, but I don't. I see you for what you really are."

The dark pressure was growing. The ice in Luke's shoulders was growing colder and sharper. It dug in deeper. It felt like there was a thick ring of ice around his neck. There was a rage to this ice. A burning cold rage that slithered along the ice.

"You need to let me go," Luke said as calmly as he could.

Oto pulled out a vibroknife from his belt. He activated it, and it started to hum and glow. "I spent almost all my credits on this knife," he said. "I bought it the day they announced the new Imperial Prince."

Luke wiggled and tried to free himself. But the Falleen was strong and heavy. Luke was well pinned under her weight. Oto's hand snaked out and tightly grabbed Luke's right wrist. Luke fought to free his arm, but Oto held on tight. Luke dove into the Force. He could do this. He could knock the knife out of Oto's hand. It should be simple. He grabbed hold of the inky folds of the Force and-

Oto brought down the blade. With a high pitch hum, it sliced right through Luke's lower arm right above the wrist. The pain was- there was no pain. Just the sound of Luke shouting as he snatched his arm to his chest. Luke took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself. He was vaguely aware of noises coming from above. Sten was shouting at Oto and the Falleen woman. Oto still waved around his knife and kept pointing at Luke.

Luke saw it. The glint in Oto's eye as he kept looking down at Luke. He didn't mean to just hurt Luke, he wanted him dead. _No_ , Luke thought weakly. He couldn't die here. He wouldn't be known as a traitor. He still had to contact Leia. There was still so much left to do. He could not die here! Luke squeezed his eyes shut as reached into the Force again. _Please_ , he begged to the Force.

The Force answered his call. At once the four others were blown away from Luke. He winced as he got unsteadily to his feet. He spared only a brief glimpse at the Rebels as they recovered from their shock. Then Luke turn and ran. He stumbled a few times but he quickly found himself at the end of the short hall at the door. He slammed his hand, his only hand, against the door panel. As the door screeched opened Luke heard thumping steps running behind him. Luke turned to see Oto running at him, his knife in his hand.

Luke jumped on to the metal walkway. Oto jumped right after him. Luke staggered backwards as Oto approached. The Rebel lunged. His knife humming and glowing. Luke doged to the side, his side slamming into the metal railing. Oto brought up his arm and elbowed Luke in the head. Luke's head spun, but he could see the knife. He had to stop it. He grabbed at Oto's arm. The two wrestled for control of the knife. Oto pushed Luke, who hit the railing and toppled over it.

At once there was nothing else around. Just the black haze of the large undercity portal and sharp ice clawing around him as the air screeched all around him. It almost sounded like it was screaming his name.

* * *

It had been a few days since his escape. Anakin had closed in on Luke. He saw Luke and Oto fight for the knife on the walkway. He saw Luke fall. It was Anakin and his impressive use of the Force that saved Luke from that fall.

But his hand . . . His right hand . . . his hand was now a prosthetic. It was the best money could buy, as credits were no issue to the man who secretly ruled the Empire. Anakin himself had worked on it to make it the best. Luke was actually surprised to learn his father had a prosthetic arm as well. He knew Anakin kept his right hand gloved, but he didn't consider it was because it was fake.

"It gets better," Anakin had said as Luke had his hand on the table. A small latch was open revealing the wiring and parts. Anakin used small tools to adjust the settings. "Though it will never quite be the same," he continued.

"How did you lose yours?" Luke asked.

Anakin was quiet for a while. "I lost in a lightsaber duel," he finally said. "I was young, younger than you are now. I was angry and arrogant. I let those emotions cloud my judgement. It cost me my arm."

"Do you always find a way to turn everything into a lesson about the Force?" Luke asked. He noted Anakin's lips curling up slightly into a smirk.

"I speak from personal experience," Anakin added. "I'm trying to pass on my knowledge earned by own my mistakes on to you so you don't repeat them."

"Well maybe my son will only lose his fingers," Luke joked.

Anakin let out a small laugh. Over the past few days he had actually been quite kind. There had been no Force trainings or court sessions to attend. Instead Anakin just stayed with Luke. They watched the HoloNet. Luke was surprised to find his father was a fan of HoloNet soaps. After learning his father was quite a skilled mechanic, Anakin took Luke to his workshop. The room was littered in engine and droid parts. There was a whole wall covered in prosthetic limbs, which Luke learned were for Vader.

Today Anakin was away, leaving Luke to his own devices. He sat down on the couch and turned the news on. His face was being shown in the background behind the newscaster.

"The palace reports that Prince Luke is healing quite well after an assassination attempt four days ago. The Prince had uncovered a Rebel hideout. These Rebels were the ones responsible for the recent closure of the Silverway Port. Thanks to the Prince's actions, these Rebels were apprehended and the port allowed to reopen though it cost the Prince greatly."

Luke let out a moan as he leaned his head back. This situation kept getting worse and worse. Captured. His father alive but a Sith lord that ruled the galaxy. Becoming the Imperial Prince. Losing his hand. Now the Alliance will truly think Luke had become a traitor. A headache was forming between his eyes, and he closed them.

He was surprised when he woke up. He wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep. He now laid on his side. He must have fallen over. His head rested against something warm and hard. A warm hand gently stroked his hair. He looked up to see his head rested against Anakin's leg. His father smiled down at him. A soothing warmth in the Force caressed over him. It felt nice. Comfortable. Luke knew he should get up, but . . . at the same time he didn't.

He could feel tears building in his eyes. It had been a long time since someone had taken care and comforted him like this. Not that Leia or Han or the Rogues or even others in Alliance didn't care, but this . . . this was different. There was a sense of genuine love. Luke wanted to push it away. He closed his eyes as he fought back the tears. But if he kept them closed perhaps, just for the moment, he could pretend that everything was normal. That this was ok.

That his father truly and unconditionally loved him. That his father didn't cast Luke's own thoughts and desires aside to get whatever he wanted through whatever means necessary. That Anakin's love didn't come with a price. Luke was dragged from his thoughts as he heard the door open and followed by the sounds of heavy boots and a respirator that heralded Lord Vader.

"You're back, Lord Vader," Anakin said. Luke opened his eyes to see the large cyborg bend to one knee next to the couch.

"I am, my master," he said.

Anakin lazily waved his hand for Vader to rise. "What news do you bring?" Anakin asked. He had yet to stop stroking Luke's hair.

"I was able to track down a Rebel flotilla in the Elochar sector. The majority of the ships were destroyed, but a few escaped," Vader explained.

"Escaped?" Anakin said in a low voice.

"Unfortunately," Vader replied.

"This is not acceptable, Vader," Anakin said. His voice had darkened. In the Force, Luke could feel the darkness radiating off his father. "I want the Rebellion crushed. No longer will I allow these worms to infest my Empire. They are to be _destroyed_."

A shiver went through Luke hearing the malice dripping from Anakin's words. He meant it. For brief second Luke sensed Anakin's anger. It was a gaping void in the Force. Bottomless. Fierce. Luke feared he would be sucked into it and lost forever. Constantly being torn apart by violent winds of rage forever. But then it was gone. Sealed and shielded away.

 _This is because of me_ , Luke realized. Anakin wanted revenge for what had happened to Luke.

"There is more," Anakin said.

Vader paused and Luke was sure the Sith's eyes were looking at Luke. "We uncovered a Rebel broadcast airing on HoloNet shadowfeeds."

"Let's see it," Anakin demanded. Again Luke felt Vader's eyes on him. Whatever he had recovered, it was about Luke. Luke sat up and glared at Vader. Vader pulled out a holodisc from his belt. He held it flat in his palm and it turned it on. For the second time that day, Luke gazed at his face in a holograph.

"Admit you're a traitor," a voice said outside the view of the camera. A lump formed in Luke's throat as he recognized the voice as Sergeant Oto Van, the man who had cut Luke's hand off.

"I am a traitor," the Luke in the holograph said. "I have betrayed the Alliance."

That wasn't what he had said! Luke had said he was _not_ a traitor. That he had _never_ betrayed the Alliance. Someone had altered the recording and took out those two key words! Vader clicked the holograph off and tucked the disc back into his belt. His helmet was still pointed at Luke.

Who would do this? Why? Surely . . . and now it was all over the Alliance. Vader said it was broadcasting along the shadowfeeds. Everyone now thought Luke Skywalker _was_ a traitor.

"Did you . . ." Luke said fighting off the lump in his throat. "Did you have anything to do with this?" He looked into Anakin's gold eyes.

"No," he replied instantly.

"Then . . . then how did they get that recording?" Luke demanded. He curled his left hand, his flesh hand, into a tight fist. The holodisc had been with the Rebels. With Oto. There was no way . . . no way Anakin had allowed any of the Rebels in that room to slip away. So how did the recording get out?

"I don't know," Anakin said. Was that the truth? Luke didn't know. He jumped off the couch and stormed off towards his room. "Luke!" Anakin shouted behind him. "Don't run away!"

But Luke didn't listen. He keyed his bedroom door open and then let it slide shut behind him. He paced in front of his window. What was the truth? Had Anakin given the footage to the Rebellion? Had Anakin had it altered himself? Another way to prevent Luke from going back to the Alliance? Or had Anakin told the truth? That he honestly didn't know? That somehow the Alliance had gotten their hands on the recording. That someone within the Alliance had altered it . . . They had altered it knowingly. They were willing to paint Luke as a traitor when he wasn't. Why? Why? Why was everything going so wrong?

What did Leia think? Was she one of those who thought Luke had abandoned her? Abandoned everything? Were there still people who believed in him? What would he say when he finally saw her again? Or he saw Wedge or Hobbie?

Luke continued to pace back and forth. His thoughts swirled around and around. His hands were both clenched at his side. He was so tired of all these lies and half-truths! Ahsoka and Yoda had lied to him! Anakin had lied to him! The Rebellion was lying about him! He just wanted the truth!

A loud cracking sound was heard. Luke stopped and noticed a large crack in the window. It was slowly spreading. Fine lines snaked out from the first large crack. Luke took a step back as he watched the transparisteel became covered in cracks. Then with a loud shattering noise, the window broke into a hundred tiny pieces. At once the cold whipping wind howled and snapped into his room. The door slid open and Anakin rushed into the room with the shadow of Vader right behind him.

"I . . . " Luke said as he looked at the window and then back at his father. His cheeks were reddening. He felt like a kid getting caught breaking one of the vaporators on his uncle's farm. Anakin walked over and looked Luke over from head to toe. He sighed with clear relief to see his son wasn't hurt.

"I'll deal with this," Anakin said. "Vader, take him." Anakin gently pushed Luke on the back towards Vader. Luke looked at the mess his bedroom was now in. Glass glittered everywhere. His sheets were blown off the bed by the wind. Anakin pushed Luke again, and this time he stumbled towards the dark Sith and followed him out of the rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

"So that's how that recording came to be," Leia said.

Night had fallen on Tatooine. Han and Leia had pulled up seats to the small table Luke still sat at. He had yet to move at all during his story. He looked up at Leia.

"So I guess you don't know who altered the footage either?" he asked.

"No," Leia said. "I didn't . . . I didn't even know it was altered. Luke . . . I . . . I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said.

"You think he did it? Your dad? Anakin?" Han asked.

Luke shrugged. "It's possible. It's what he wanted. For me to be seen as the Imperial Heir. Someone the Imperial public loved, which meant being an enemy to the Alliance. It's just been so hard with all these lies to find the truth."

Han nodded knowingly.

"So how did you escape?" Leia asked.

Luke continued his story. After breaking the window in his room, Vader led Luke only short distance down the hall before he entered a code at a new door. The door slid open and Vader waved Luke inside. It appeared to be another suite of rooms, but this one was larger than Luke's. Luke looked around. There was a row of potted plants next to the large window. This suite had a small kitchenette. A teapot sat on the counter.

"You can rest in that room," Vader said with a small wave of his hand at a door. Then he turned and walked to a different door. Luke was unable to catch what was beyond the door before it slid shut behind Vader. Luke made his way to the door Vader had mentioned. He walked into the room and instantly realized this must be Anakin's bedroom.

The room was a bit messy. There were discarded pieces of red armor on the floor. The large bed, while big enough to hold two, clearly only had one person sleeping on it. One half of the bed was covered in clothes, mostly black. There was a table by the window with dirty dishes and datapads littered on it. There were also flimsi papers with drawings of mechanical blueprints.

Luke ran his flesh hand through his hair. How was he going to fix the mess he was in? He felt tired. Not physically tired, but mentally. His mind had yet to get a good rest as it was pulled from one thing to the next. His emotions were conflicted. He still didn't know what to think of his father. He had come to realize that Anakin Skywalker was selfish. He loved his son, Luke didn't doubt that, but he also clearly wanted Luke a be a certain way. Anakin was willing to do whatever he could to achieve that, even if it meant hurting his son.

Luke huffed. Anakin was fitting the image of the Empire all too well. A person who strived to get what they wanted and didn't care how or if it hurt others. Again Luke couldn't help but question how his father had become what he was. Ahsoka had spoken of his father kindly. She wasn't the only one. He had met a few in the Alliance who knew of General Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear. How did Anakin go from one extreme to the other?

Something slightly nudged at Luke. He looked around, but no one was there. He stretched his senses and both Siths were away. Again there was a slight nudge. It appeared to be pushing Luke towards the large dresser. He slowly approached it. A few drawers were open. Clothes hung out of them. But there was something about the bottom drawer that made Luke stoop down and pull it open. He stuck his hand into the black tunics and shirts. His hand hit something cold and metal. He pulled it out and placed on the top of the dresser.

It was a box. Golden in color with decorative designs and metal working. A small red gem was placed on the top. He lifted the lid. Inside was an interesting collection of items. First he noticed a braided string. He picked it up. The long, thin braid was made of blond hair. He placed it back into the box and picked up another lock of hair. A tiny white ribbon held the brown curly hair together. He gently ran his fingers along the strands feeling the silky hair.

He placed the hair back into the box and picked up a holodisc. It was one of about four in the box. Luke placed it into his palm and pressed play. At once a small blue holograph of a woman showed up. She had long brown curly hair. She wore a silky dress that showed off a protruding belly.

"Ani," the woman said in a warm light-hearted voice. "Please stop recording."

"Isn't this normal?" the voice of Anakin said. "Don't women usually record their pregnancies?"

The woman glanced down to her swollen stomach with a smile. She placed one hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it.

"You're beautiful," Anakin said. The woman rolled her eyes at him as she walked over towards the camera. The recording ended.

Luke stood unmoving as he thought about what he had just seen. He looked at the holodisc and then to the hair in the box. It was the same hair as the woman. Brown and curly. Was this . . . Was she Luke's mother? He picked up another holodisc. This time it showed the same woman. Her dress was fancier and much more formal. Her hair was done up in an elaborate hairpiece. She stood behind a round podium of sorts.

"I support our brave soldiers, whether they come from the clone factories or from any of the thousands of systems loyal to the Republic, but if we continue to impoverish our people, it is not on the battlefield where Dooku will defeat us, but in our own homes," she said confidently. "Therefore, it is our duty and our responsibility to preserve the lives of those around us by defeating this bill."

The recording ended. Luke at once picked up the next disc. Like the one before, it showed the same woman giving a speech. The last recording appeared to be a message to Anakin from the woman. It seemed a bit cold and professional. It lacked the warmth of the first. She merely thanked General Skywalker and the Jedi for helping out during a battle that resulted in a victory for the Republic.

Luke returned all the discs to the box. The only thing left besides some dried small white flowers was a clump of blue fabric. He picked it up and found there was something inside the fabric. He carefully unrolled it to find a necklace. He held the necklace in his right hand and gently ran his fingers of his left, his real hand, across the pendant. He swore it was made out of japoor, a tree from Tatooine. Plus the carvings appeared to be a star map of constellations from the planet as well.

He was all too familiar with the night sky of Tatooine. It was something all natives had to learn if you wished to navigate the planet. A sandstorm could blow in and equipment could break. You could get thrown from your speeder. All you had to get you back home was the stars as the endless salt flats and dunes were featureless. Luke looked at the piece of wood. The center of the pendant had a square carved into it with a swirly star inside. Wavy lines connected the square to the four corners of the pendant. A few other stars were carved outside the square.

If he was reading this correct, it showed a map of the Night Canyon constellation where it met the Great Krayt constellation. Aunt Beru used tell young Luke the story of how the Great Krayt dragon was always hungry. Always feasting. Always thirsting. This Great Krayt drank all the water dry on Tatooine. Then it ate almost all the life. Without much else to eat, the Great Krayt took to eating the rocks. It ate and ate, blindly eating, until it ate itself into the sky. There it continues to snake through the heavens, consuming the stars which glow in its long belly.

Where the two constellations meet was a star called the Pearl. Krayt dragon pearls were colored stones found inside of the dragon. They were extremely valuable, and the only way to get one was by killing the krayt. The pearls came in different colors as did the Pearl star in the sky. Depending on the season, the star would change colors. The Pearl was sign of luck and fortune.

Anakin was from Tatooine. Aunt Beru had told Luke stories of his grandmother Shmi. Surely that meant Anakin was familiar with the stars of that planet as well. Was this a token from the planet? Luke gently placed his fingers in the middle of the pendant, on the Pearl star. A strong wave of dizziness came over him, and his vision went black.

When it cleared he saw a kid and a girl. The kid was dressed as if he was a Tatooine native. He had sun bleached blond hair and tan skin. He handed the girl the necklace. She was older than him and wore a bright orange robe with a hood.

"I made this for you," the boy said. "So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japoor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."

"It's beautiful," the girl said. "But I don't need this to remember you by. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will remain."

Blackness consumed Luke's vision as the scene changed. This time it showed a man and a woman standing facing each other. She wore an intricate white outfit of lace and pearls. Strings of her long curly hair gently swayed in a breeze. He was dressed in a large brown robe. A golden metal hand reached for hers. The two leaned in and shared a kiss.

The scene faded out. This time Luke clearly recognized a man as Anakin. He was standing next to a large pillar with a woman, the same woman from the previous visions, in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked. "You're trembling."

"Something- something wonderful has happened," she responded. "Ani . . . I'm pregnant."

"That's . . ." Anakin's eyes searched hers. His shocked expression melted into a smile. "That's wonderful."

Again the scene changed. He saw Anakin and the woman in sleeping clothes. Anakin told the woman, "Our baby is a blessing, not a problem."

The scene changed again. The woman sat on a bench watching a sunset. Anakin sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"He keeps kicking," the woman said as she put a hand on her stomach.

"He?!" Anakin said. "Why do you think it's a boy?"

The woman laughed. "My motherly intuition." She took his hand and put it on her belly.

Again the scene faded and a new one took its place. The woman and Anakin stand together. Luke can just make out a dark red hazy sky behind them. Anakin appeared agitated while the woman looked concerned perhaps even frightened.

"I don't know you anymore," she cried. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Ahsoka?" Anakin asked with a bitterness in his voice.

"Because of what you've done," she pleaded. "What you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you."

The scene changes again. This time the woman laid on a medical table. Her face is red and twisted in pain. A droid holds a wailing baby.

"It's a boy," the droid announced.

"Luke . . ." the woman said. She tried to smile and raised her arm to touch the baby, but then she winced in pain. The vision blurred some, but then it became clear again. The woman still laid on the table.

Luke heard Ahsoka's voice, "Save your energy."

"Ahsoka . . ." the woman said. Her voice weak. "There . . . is good in him. I know there is . . . still . . ."

Blackness consumed the vision and when it cleared, Luke found himself back in Anakin's room in the Imperial Palace holding the necklace. At once a wave of sadness hit him. Large tears started to roll down his face. He had no doubt now. That woman in the visions and the recordings was his mother. His mother who had died after giving birth to him. All these things belonged to her. His father had kept them in this box.

Luke picked up the lock of brown curly hair. His mother's hair. Was this the only part of her he'd ever get to touch? He looked at the first holodisc. He recalled seeing his mother with her round belly. Luke wondered if it was the only recorded moment of the two together, and even then Luke wasn't even born.

"Luke, what's wrong? I could sense you-"

Luke hadn't heard the door open nor Anakin walk in. As soon as Anakin saw the box on the dresser and Luke holding the pendant, he froze. He clenched his teeth as he stared wide eyed at the scene before him. Luke wiped his face with his sleeve. For the second time today, he felt his cheeks burning.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "I . . . I . . ."

Anakin walked over. He paused as he looked at the open box and then at the pendant. His hand, his flesh hand, came up slowly. Luke thought he would take the pendant back, but instead Anakin's hand curled around Luke's. Luke's hand closed around the pendant. It felt warm to the touch.

"Was . . . was she my mother?" Luke asked already knowing the answer, but feeling like he had to ask any way.

"Yes," Anakin replied softly.

"I saw . . . visions of her . . ."

Anakin seemed surprised. "Visions? What did you see?" he demanded.

Luke gave a brief explanation of what he had seen. He left out the last words he had heard his mother say. How she still believed there was good in him. Anakin's eyes lowered. They were pointed at the box, but they were unfocused. He finally took a deep breath and sighed. He took the pendant from Luke and rewrapped in the blue fabric. He placed it back in the box and closed the lid.

"You should rest," Anakin said. "That outburst earlier and receiving those visions has used up a lot of your energy."

Luke didn't feel tired, but let his father lead him over to the large bed. Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and Anakin sat next to him.

"You loved her," he said. "My mother."

"Yes," Anakin said. His voice was soft and a bit reluctant. This was not an easy topic for him.

"What was her name?" Luke asked as he turned to face his father. His blue eyes searched the golden ones. Luke recalled that in the visions Anakin's eyes had been blue like his. Why had they changed? When?

"Padme," Anakin said.

"You were married," Luke said.

"Yes."

"I . . . I'm glad. I thought . . . Aunt Beru didn't know anything about my mother. Uncle Owen refused to talk about you and anything related to you. I wondered if perhaps . . . if perhaps I was a bastard. Just another unwanted war orphan."

"No," Anakin quickly replied. "No. Luke. You were a surprise, but you were _wanted_. We wanted you. We loved you."

Luke smiled as he recalled his father saying his baby was a blessing in a vision. Then recalled something else. "She named me," Luke said. "I saw it in a vision."

A small sad smile graced Anakin's lips. "I'm glad," he said. Clearly he could read Luke's confused and questioning expression. "I wasn't there," Anakin continued. "I . . . She . . . _Ahsoka_ took her. Took _you_." There was malice when Anakin said his old padawan's name. "I thought you died with your mother. I didn't know she lived long enough to give birth. Her funeral . . . They made it look like she was still pregnant."

Luke looked down at his lap. Was this true? It didn't feel like his father was lying. Had Ahsoka really gone that far to keep Luke and Anakin apart?

"Luke is a good name," Anakin said. "It means 'light' in old Nubian."

Luke's gaze turned towards the window. Warm golden afternoon light shone across the cityscape of Imperial Center. Light, Luke thought. He recalled the visions of his mother and her last words. She claimed there was still good in Anakin. Had she known then as she was dying? That Anakin had fallen to the Dark Side? What a sad fate to die thinking the one you loved had fallen. The only hope she had was in her newborn son. Was that why she named him Luke? Light? That Luke could bring out the light in Anakin? Could his father be turned back from the Dark Side?


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin left shortly after. He again repeated Luke should rest, but Luke felt the opposite. There seemed to be a restless energy winding up inside of him. He paced around Anakin's large room, carefully stepping over piles of clothes and discarded datapads. Every now and then he eyed the gold box of his mother's belongings. But his eyes were still red and puffy from earlier. It may be best to avoid that box and the emotions and memories that came along with it.

Agitated, Luke left the room. He went back into the sitting room, but froze only two steps in. He wasn't alone, but the other man sitting on a couch wasn't Anakin. He wore dark green robes. His skin was very pale and covered in scars and old blisters. His head was bald and he wore a clear breathing mask over his nose and mouth. Both of his hands were mechanical and they held a steaming cup of tea with a straw. The man's eyes were gold, and instantly they made Luke think of Anakin.

"How long are you going to stare, boy?" a raspy voice asked.

"Va-Vader?" Luke asked.

Vader nodded. He took a deep ragged breath, grabbed the breathing mask with on hand and lifted it off his face a small bit. He brought the straw up to his lips, took a sip, and replaced the breathing mask. Luke knew that Vader needed his suit to live, but to see him without the suit and to see the extent of the injuries . . . Luke couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him as he recalled that it was Ahsoka that had given Vader these injuries.

"What are . . . Is this . . . Is this your room too?" Luke asked.

The Force hummed with annoyance. "I am not here to make small talk," Vader said. His voice sounded so different without the vocoder. "I am here to make sure you don't do anything foolish. _Again_." Luke stifled a groan. So Vader was babysitting him. Luke walked over to a chair opposite of Vader and sat down.

"I know you don't want to talk, but can I ask you a question?" Luke asked. Vader said nothing. He only took another sip of his tea through the straw. "You were a Jedi once, right? What . . . what do you think of the Jedi? Anakin says the Jedi are all liars. What do you think?"

Vader let out a sigh. "I was once not just a Jedi Knight, but a Jedi Master. I sat on the Jedi Council. I can tell you that yes the Jedi are liars."

Luke frowned. Was Vader lying? His answer didn't appear that strong or as passionate as Anakin's had. "So you lied when you were a Jedi?" Luke asked.

"I lied because I thought it was for the best. It was helping the Jedi or it was the orders of the Council."

Luke wanted to leave and go ask Yoda and Ahsoka's ghost about this. He was tired of hearing just the view of the Sith.

"You would make a poor Jedi, Luke," Vader said. Luke looked up at him. "You are too attached."

"Attached?"

"You feel too strongly for your friends," Vader explained. "You love. You are attached to them. That is not the Jedi way."

"What?"

"The Jedi Code forbids attachments such as family and marriage. It was so the Jedi could make the hard decisions. They wouldn't put one life above another." Vader paused before he continued, "Plus your emotions all over the place. Jedi younglings could control their emotions better than you."

Luke glared at the Sith, but thought over his words. Ahsoka nor Yoda had ever mentioned Luke couldn't form attachments.

"Tell me," Vader said. "During your Jedi training, did the Jedi who trained you at one point ask you to choose being a Jedi over your friends?"

Luke opened his mouth to say no, but no words came out. He recalled when he left Dagobah. Yoda and Ahsoka told him to stay and complete his training instead of going to help Han and Leia.

" _And sacrifice Han and Leia?" Luke had asked._

" _If you honor what they fight for . . . yes!" Yoda had replied._

"I see they have," Vader said knowingly. "And what choice did you make, young Skywalker? Did you choose to be a proper Jedi or did you choose your attachments?"

"What would you know?" Luke scowled at him.

"It is a decision I once made myself, so did your father. It was why we both left the Order. Your father choose to save your mother. I choose to save your father."

"Did you?" Luke asked.

"I suppose from a certain point of view I have."

"A certain point of view? What does that mean?"

"I was ordered to kill your father. A boy I loved and trained. Anakin was my padawan. He was like a brother. When he left the Order, Grandmaster Yoda ordered that I track your father down and kill him."

The hairs on the back of Luke's neck rose as he heard mention of Yoda's name.

Vader continued with his story. "I contacted Anakin's astromech who gave me his coordinates. When I arrived, there was an argument. We dueled, but it was brief. I . . ." Vader paused for a moment. "It does not matter what I said or did. The duel ended. I swore to Anakin I wasn't his enemy. I couldn't kill him. I told him if he was going to leave the Order, than I would too. I begged him to let me help him. The newly named Emperor was using Anakin. I wanted him free from that control."

"And yet you ended up being the one controlled by the Emperor," Luke noted. The room suddenly felt colder as Vader's eyes narrowed at Luke.

"It was a choice," Vader said in a soft hiss. "I chose to fall to the Dark Side, to become a Sith, if it meant saving and protecting Anakin. At the time I had lost all four of my limbs, had been burned all over, and toxic fumes had ruined my lungs. But Anakin was dying as well. Ahsoka couldn't win in a lightsaber duel against him, so she attacked his mind with the Force. Yet like me, she couldn't finish the deed. She left him for dead in a mining facility slowly falling into lava. So I offered myself as an apprentice to the Emperor if it kept Anakin alive. The Emperor agreed. I was placed in that torturous life support suit. I took on Anakin's Sith name, and gave myself to the Empire."

The two fell silent. A million questions swirled through Luke's head. Why did Vader still wear the suit if it hurt him? If Jedi couldn't form attachments, what happened between his father and mother? Clearly Anakin was alive now, so what happened next? He wanted to ask Vader that, but was too nervous. Yet it appeared he didn't have to.

"Your father was in a coma for five years," Vader said. "When he woke up, he burned with anger and the desire of revenge against all who had wronged him. He dedicated himself to learning the ways of the Dark Side. He traveled to the Sith homeworld. He learned how to control bodies using the Force. Finally after years of work, along with playing the loyal servant, he killed the Emperor. Since then he tried to complete his revenge, which means destroying many of those who side with the Rebellion including the Jedi."

"Yes, I've witnessed first hand the extent Anakin will go to get what he wants," Luke mumbled. "He does so without regarding anything else."

An odd laugh came out of Vader. Luke threw him a nasty look. "You think him cruel?" Vader asked.

"Of course," Luke said. "He doesn't listen to anything I have to say. He made me into a puppet. He had those guards attack me so I would think the Alliance had turned on me!"

"I assure you, boy, your father has shown great restraint, kindness, and forgiveness towards you. Far more than you can imagine. However, I will agree he is . . . overprotective."

"Overprotective? He's selfish and possessive!"

Vader sighed. "He is overprotective," he repeated. "You are his son. The son he thought died with its mother. A death that has plagued his nightmares for two decades now. Everyone your father has ever loved has either died a painful death, betrayed him, or . . . was gravely injured." Luke wondered if Vader was talking about himself on that last one. "He just doesn't want anything to happen to you. He doesn't want to lose you."

"So he lies and manipulates me to get me to stay here?"

"He is merely showing you the truth," Vader argued. "The Rebels do not care for you. They are far too willing to throw you away the moment you step out of line. Something that should be all too clear to you after your hand incident."

"And how is that any different than what you said the Jedi Order did? You said you lied because you thought it was for the greater good!" Luke shouted.

A smile came across Vader's lip under the breathing mask. "Because everyone lies, boy. Even your precious Alliance. Someone had to alter that recording of you. At least Anakin lied to protect you and keep you safe."

"So that makes everything he did fine? I should just forgive him?"

"That is for you to decide, not me," Vader said. "It's the same decision you must make about the Alliance and the Jedi for they have also lied to you."

Vader got up from the couch. He placed his empty tea cup on the counter in the kitchenette. Then he left through the door he had gone through earlier. Luke was left alone. He stood up and walked over to the window. By now the sun had set and the city skyline was lit up.

Maybe Vader was right. Everyone lies. His aunt and uncle had lied about his father. Ahsoka had lied about his father and Vader. Was this all life was? Digging through the lies to figure out the truth of it all? Luke just didn't know who to trust. He had no one here who he could turn to help figure this out. The only people who talked to him were Anakin and Vader. And the only conversation he had had with Vader had just happened.

Luke eyed the distance lines of traffic that crisscrossed across the sky. He wished for his X-Wing. He wished to fly again. To be out in space. To be free from the dark pressure that surrounded the palace. To be free from the eyes of Anakin and Vader, even if it was just for an hour. He just wanted to think with a clear mind.

His emotions were all over the place today. He was angry at the Alliance for broadcasting that altered footage of him. Sad to learn about his mother. Confused about what Vader had told him. Perhaps he should try meditating to see if he could let go of his emotions. Luke sat back down and closed his eyes. He opened himself to the Force and expanded his senses.

An hour later, he had made no progress on releasing his emotions nor figuring them out. He felt just as frustrated and confused. Vader had come back into the room. He still wore his green robe and the clear breathing mask. He was poking at the plants by the window and watering them. He had said nothing to Luke.

That was when Anakin stormed into the room. He was dressed in his red armor. His anger bled into the Force which caused it to whip all around him. He marched directly to Luke and threw a holodisc at him.

"Recognize this?" Anakin hissed.

Luke pressed the button and a blue holograph popped up. The camera was shaky and was being held by someone's leg. It looked as if they were trying to record something inconspicuously. At first everything was blurry, but then it focused. It showed a group of people standing a few feet away. Luke recognized them at once. Most of them were high ranking members of the Alliance including Mon Mothma and Leia. Though what really caught Luke's eye was the small green alien that everyone in the group was looking at.

"Yoda," Vader hissed.

"Yes," Anakin replied back disgusted. "That _karkin'_ little troll is still alive. I'm guessing he's been the one training you after Ahsoka died." Anakin was looking straight at Luke, who said nothing. He just stared at the recording.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. _Vader_ ," Anakin barked the last word.

"Yes my master?" Vader answered in his raspy non-vocoder voice.

"I want you back to the Death Squadron," Anakin ordered. A chill ran through Luke. Anakin was every bit the leader of the Empire right now. "I want the Rebellion destroyed and don't return unless you have that troll's head on a spike. Am I clear?"

"Yes master," Vader ordered.

"Go," Anakin barked. He spared one hard look at Luke, before he marched back out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke had returned to Anakin's bedroom and attempted to sleep, but sleep eluded him. His mind was racing. He couldn't seem to turn his thoughts off. He tried to quiet his mind, but as soon as he did all he saw were flashes of his mother, his own face in holograph blue, Vader without his suit on, and Yoda standing amongst other members of the Alliance. Luke was wide awake when the door slid open and the sound of Vader's breathing filled the room. He laid still as he heard Vader approach. He felt something soft hit in his stomach.

"Put those on," Vader said. The lights in the room clicked on. Luke sat up and looked to see a pile of gray clothes. As he unfolded them, he saw they were an Imperial officer's uniform.

"What is this?" Luke asked.

"Hurry up," Vader said as he moved about the room. His mask was pointed down and it moved from side to side as he looked for something.

Luke started to undress and put the uniform on. Meanwhile, Vader found a black bag on the floor. He shoved some clothing in it. Once Luke was dressed, Vader threw the bag to Luke. "Bring that and come," Vader ordered. He turned sharply on his heels, and his cape snapped behind him as he left the room. Luke pulled on the cap of the uniform and followed the Sith.

Vader led Luke through the palace to a hangar. An Imperial shuttle waited. Its engines were already humming. Vader wasted no time. He marched right up the loading ramp. Luke hesitated, but felt a pull on him in the Force. It was all he needed before he walked into the shuttle. The ramp closed behind him leaving Vader and Luke alone in the passenger cabin.

"Why am I on a shuttle?" Luke asked. "Where are we going?"

"This shuttle is taking me to the _Executor_ ," Vader said.

Luke recalled Anakin's orders earlier. Vader was to hunt down Yoda and return his head on a spike to Anakin.

"I'm not going to help you kill Yoda," Luke said as he pointed his chin at Vader.

"I do not need your help, boy," Vader said back. "It is a task I will enjoy to its fullest."

"You don't like Yoda."

"As you may recall, he is the one who ordered me to kill your father."

"Who also seems to hate him."

Vader's black mask was pointed right at Luke. The young man could feel the Sith's eyes on him. "Yes," Vader said darkly. "When your father went to Yoda about saving your pregnant mother, Yoda said to just let her die. To _celebrate_ her rejoining the Force. That is but one of his many crimes."

The passenger cabin had cooled considerably. Luke wondered what else had happened between Yoda, Vader, and Anakin. "So why am I here?" Luke asked. But Vader's mood was still quite dark. He turned from away from Luke and headed towards the cockpit. His dark cloak billowing behind him.

The trip to the _Executor_ wasn't long. The shuttle only went through a short hyperspace jump. The Death Squadron, or at least its commanding ship, had to be close to Imperial Center. Probably at one of the core worlds. Possibly Kuat or Anaxes since they both had shipyards where the ship could undergo repairs and resupply. Vader had stayed in the cockpit the entire time. Luke dug through the bag he still carried from Anakin's room. It contained black clothes, all too big since they were Anakin's, and two datapads that probably got swept up into the mess.

When the ship landed with a soft thud, Vader finally came out of the cockpit. He said nothing. Only paused by Luke, before moving on. Luke took his cue and followed the dark lord. They exited into a clean, sleek hangar. A few crewmen lingered about. They eyed their Supreme Commander. Luke could feel their fear in the Force. Vader did not lead Luke towards the large doors leading into the ship's corridors. Instead he led him across the hangar. A shabby nondescript ship sat parked. It made Luke think of a poor Alliance ship that had been unlucky and was pulled in by the Imperials.

Vader paused in front of the ship then turned to Luke. "Go," Vader said.

Luke looked at the ship and then back at Vader. "Go?" he asked.

"Return to your precious Alliance," Vader said.

"What? So you can track me?"

"There is no tracker on that ship," Vader said. Luke wanted to protest, but somehow he just knew Vader wasn't lying. But . . . then that would mean . . .

"Why?" Luke asked. Why was Vader simply letting him go?

"So you can determine which lies to forgive," Vader said. "Go find out the truth of your Alliance and the Jedi."

"You think I'll come back. To Anakin."

"My master says your place is at his side. It is the will of the Force for you two to be together," Vader stated. "One way or another, you'll be at your father's side again. I would rather see you there willingly than pathetically attempting to get away every chance you get. You have caused me and your father nothing but headaches these past weeks."

"So you're just letting me go . . . just like that? Does . . . does Anakin know?" Luke asked. Vader said nothing. "He doesn't know does he? I imagine he'll be quite mad when he notices I'm gone."

"Then I suggest you get on that ship and leave, before he figures out where you have gone and prevents you from leaving."

The two just stood there in the hangar staring at each other. Where was the trap? Surely Vader wasn't just going to let Luke go. Not after all that trouble of capturing him and keeping him in the palace. Making him the Imperial Prince.

"The Alliance is never going to take me back willingly," Luke said bitterly. "Not after everything you and Anakin have done."

"You wish to stay here?"

Luke could feel Vader's unsaid taunts. He wished to stay here instead of trying to clear his name? He wished to be the Imperial Prince Anakin was trying to make him? He was going to prove whoever made that altered footage right that he was a traitor? Luke gripped the handle of the black bag. He nodded and headed towards the ship.

"Luke," Vader said. Luke turned. Was this the first time Vader had actually called him by his first name? "Be warned," Vader continued. "My master wishes the Rebellion destroyed. A wish I will see granted. We will do anything to see it so."

Luke nodded his thanks at Vader's warning. Again he couldn't help but wonder if this was a trick. He turned and walked up to the ship. The giant starship let Luke's little ship go without a problem. Luke did a quick hyperspace jump to get away from the Imperials. He then floated in empty space and considered his options.

He didn't know where the Alliance was. There were plenty of places he could go, places that allied with the Alliance, to get information, but . . . Luke feared another Sergeant Oto who thought Luke a traitor. He would much rather deal directly with his friends. But even then what would he say? How was he going to explain all of this? How much was he going to have to reveal about his father?

That was when Luke felt the fiery cold explosion in the Force. Searing cold flames burned through the galaxy. Luke shivered as he knew what laid in the epicenter- Anakin. His father had discovered Luke was gone. For a brief moment Luke worried about Darth Vader, but that quickly passed as Luke recalled Vader's last words to him. Feeling Anakin's explosive anger, Luke knew it would be quickly by funneled into hatred. Anakin would be very devoted to destroying the Alliance now if he thought Luke had gone back to it.

He suddenly understood Vader's warning much better. A war was coming, and whatever Luke was going to do, he better act fast. If only Han was here. He was good with plans. He would know what to do. What to say. Then it clicked- Han! Luke set course for Tatooine.

* * *

"Vader just let you go?" Han asked.

"It's a trap," Leia said. "There is no way he'd just let you go. He spent years hunting you down."

Luke sighed. "Yes I know. I'm aware. I fear there is a trap to all of this as well, but I haven't figured out where or how."

"They're tracking you," Han said.

"While in hyperspace to Tatooine, I checked over the ship. There is no tracker there. So the question still is how. Though," Luke looked down at his gloved hand. "I have feared it may be in my hand."

Leia and Han's gazes fell to the prosthetic hand as well.

"You think your dad put a tracker in your hand?" Han asked.

"It's . . . It's possible," Luke replied.

"We could scan it," Leia offered. "Just need to get a scanner."

Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He forgot how much the sand stung your eyes and how the heat sapped the life out of you. "Yes, and then what?" Luke asked. "If you thought I had possibly turned against the Alliance, I fear what everyone else thinks. And honestly . . . I don't know if I'm ready to let everyone know about my father . . . I don't know if anyone would believe me that the Emperor has been dead for years anyways."

Silence stretched through Ahsoka's hut. Luke could hear the sand softly moving on the wind. The first night on the planet, Luke found the planet so quiet. Imperial Center had been full of noise, and a spaceship was also full of noise. The hum of the engines and life support systems. But Luke quickly found that Tatooine wasn't quite, just the sounds of this planet were softer.

"We'll find a way," Leia said breaking the silence. "One way or another we will."

"We could try and find the original recording," Han offered. "The one where it says you're not a traitor. Or at least find out who altered it."

Leia nodded and smiled at that idea. "Plus," she added. "There is Master Yoda. I'm sure he could vouch for you."

Luke only smiled weakly at that notion. He did want to meet with Yoda. He wanted to talk with him about everything Vader and Anakin had revealed. But he also felt a bit reluctant to meet with his master. Was it true the master told his father to simply let his mother die?

"Don't worry, kid," Han added with a confident smile. "We'll work this one out. Just give it some time."

Luke moaned and the others looked at him questioningly. Luke said. "Vader rejoined the Death Squadron. He's on the hunt for the Alliance as we speak."

"That's nothing new," Leia said.

"Yes, but this is," Luke said as he bent over and reached for the black bag under his chair. He pulled out a datapad and placed it on the table. He turned it on. "I found this in my bag," he explained. "Vader grabbed this bag from Anakin's room. The place was messy and had clothes and junk everywhere. I just assumed this was just a random datapad that got shuffled in with the clothes Vader stuffed in here. But . . . I got bored on my flight here, so I looked at what was in here. That is when I found . . . this."

He spun the datapad so it faced Leia. Both Han and her leaned over. They looked confused.

"It's not the old one," Luke said. "It's new. The Empire is building another Death Star."

Leia instantly scowled as her face turned red. Han cursed.

" _Another_ Death Star?" Han asked.

"Yes, and it's bigger and larger than its predecessor. And despite that, they're building it much faster," Luke added. "I don't think time is what we have, Han."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the season for warm nights on Tatooine. During other seasons the nights could get quite cold. Luke looked up at the night sky. He easily found the Pearl. It shone an orange color marking the season. He thought back to the necklace inside the gold box. The one his father had made for his mother with the Pearl star carved in the center.

He had left Ahsoka's hut. He just wanted some time alone. Time to think and collect himself. Han and Leia were looking over the information on the second Death Star on the datapad. Sadly the datapad didn't have any schematics on the space station, but any information would be helpful. Luke heard the soft scrunching noise of steps on sand. He turned to see Leia walking over to him. He pulled his long black cloak, one of Anakin's Luke had cut the end off of, around him tighter.

"Hey," Leia said. "I wanted . . . I wanted to talk."

Luke said nothing. He wasn't in the mood to talk having talked for hours earlier. He was tired. Tired of having to fight to prove himself. Prove himself as a Jedi. As a member of the Alliance. As a pilot. As a son. As a friend.

"As you know, Master Yoda came to the Alliance," she said.

"Yes, Ana- my father and Vader were quite angry to find out he was still alive."

"Do you know why he came to the Alliance?"

Luke only shrugged. He honestly hadn't given it much thought. Perhaps Yoda had come looking for Luke when he didn't return as promised.

"He came . . . He spoke to me," Leia said. "He told me about my parents. My birth parents." Luke looked over at her. "I was adopted," she added. "I never wanted to know about my birth parents. I was happy with the family I had."

She paused, which allowed Luke to think of his own family. He thought of Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. How they had adopted Luke. Yet unlike Leia, Luke wanted to know about his birth parents. He especially clung to the stories about his father, since those were the only tidbits he got out of his guardians. He fantasized about his father returning and taking him to the stars.

Leia wrung her hands nervously. It was different for her. She was happy with what life had given her. She didn't want to know about what other life she might have had. She just enjoyed what she was given. Luke wished his younger self had done that a bit more. Enjoyed his aunt and uncle while he could. True they had lied, but Luke could forgive them. They were good people. They were only trying to do their best to raise him.

"My mother was a senator," Leia said softly with a smile. "She knew my father. He told me a few stories about her when I was young. I just never knew she was my birth mother. My father . . . my father was a Jedi."

Luke's mouth hung open in shock. "Your- your father?"

"Not just any Jedi, Luke," she added seriously. She was looking straight at him. "My father was Anakin Skywalker." She paused, but Luke was just frozen. " _Your_ father." She paused again, waiting for Luke to speak. He was still frozen in shock. "We're siblings, Luke. Twins."

Luke . . . he . . . she . . . what? What? WHAT? Anakin was . . . her father too? How? Why? This couldn't be possible, yet the Force moved calmly around him. It was soothing. Soft. It reminded him of the silky curly lock of brown hair in the gold box in his father's dresser. What Leia said was true. It was _true_. The Force confirmed it. They were siblings. _Twins_.

"But . . . what? Why? Why were you raised on Alderaan and me on Tatooine? Why . . . why didn't anyone tell us?" Luke said as he worked through his thoughts.

"Master Yoda was there at our birth along with Ahsoka and my father. They decided to separate us. Figured we'd be safer from the Emperor if we were apart."

Ahsoka knew. Yoda knew. They knew! Yet they didn't tell Luke. He recalled Vader's words. " _Determine which lies to forgive._ " Was this a lie he _could_ forgive? He had a sister! It was Leia! He face flushed red as he recalled meeting her for the first time. How he thought her attractive and beautiful and . . . Well he shouldn't let his thoughts dwell too much on what he used to think.

"Sorry," Luke mumbled. "This is all . . . shocking. I'm a bit at a lost of words."

Leia nodded. "I know," she said. "Listening to your story, about how your father . . . _my_ father is alive and the horrible things he's done . . ."

Luke examined his sister ( _his sister!_ ) closely. She had balled up her fists. Her teeth were clenched. There was an anger there. A rage. A chill ran through Luke as he realized Leia had no love for Anakin. Luke did, though he also felt Anakin didn't deserve it at times. But . . . Luke would be lying if he said he didn't feel love for his father. He always had loved Anakin Skywalker. It was why he was so conflicted. He didn't know what to make of the man. What to think or to feel about him. Should he forgive him?

But Leia was not experiencing the same confusion. She had decided. She was not going to forgive Anakin regardless of their connection. She was judging him on his actions. He had allowed to the Death Star to be completed. Allowed it to fire on Alderaan. And now he allowed for the second Death Star to be built.

"Master Yoda came to the Alliance because he wanted to train me," she said. "He feared you may have fallen to the Dark SIde. He said I was the only hope to bring balance to the Force."

"But I didn't!" Luke said. "I didn't fall!"

Leia smiled at him. "I know," she said confidently. "I argued with Yoda on that too. I asked how was he so sure, but he said he didn't know for sure. Everything around you was clouded by the Dark Side. Then came the Prince news and then that recording. I . . . I feared the worst. That they had gotten to you somehow. Luke . . . I knew you'd never betray us willingly, but I also knew the Empire could do some unspeakable things to get people to do things."

She took a deep breath. "Though I never imagined making people puppets was one of them," she added.

"Did you train? To become a Jedi?" Luke asked.

Leia let out a small laugh. "No," she said. "I told him I was too busy and I was not Jedi material. He smacked my shins with his stupid walking stick. Told me I had to or else the galaxy would be lost to the Dark Side."

"Yeah you got watch out for that gimmer stick," Luke grumbled. Leia let out a soft laugh. The two stood there side by side staring at the stars. Neither one saying anything for a long while.

"We will do this," Leia said at last. "We'll figure this out. Nothing has changed. Not really. We're still going to bring down the Empire."

Luke smiled at her. "You remind me of her. Our mother," he added. "At least what I saw of her on some old recordings. She was brave and beautiful." Luke thought back to his visions. It had only shown his birth. Did she know? That she had twins? Surely she did. Surely she had named Leia just as she had Luke.

"And sad," Leia said. "Whenever I think of my birth mother, I always get this wave of sadness. Even when I was child. Perhaps that's why I never wanted to know about her. Know what caused that sadness. When I was younger I thought maybe it was because she lost her daughter. That would make me sad. But as I grew older, I knew that wasn't quite right. The sadness was deeper than that."

"She believed in him," Luke said. "Her dying words. I saw them in a vision. She believed there was still good in Anakin."

Leia looked at her brother. "Do you believe that?"

"I . . ." He looked into her eyes. "I do," he said truthfully. "I've seen it. It's there."

Leia turned her gaze away from him. "I'm going to go check up on Han. See what he's discovered." She turned and left Luke alone.

Luke stood there for a few more minutes before he started walking. Yet he didn't walk after Leia, he walked in the opposite direction towards the rocky canyons of the Jungland Wastes the hut sat next to. The canyons were much cooler and darker. Luke moved through the maze of canyons until he was deep within their shadows. He pulled out a commlink, typed in a frequency, and pressed the call button. It didn't take long for the blue light of a holograph to light up the canyon walls around him.

"Luke," Anakin's small blue holograph said. He smiled at his son. "Report."

"Father," Luke greeted. His blue eyes were glassy and hazed over. "I have freed Han Solo from the Hutt. I met with Princess Leia Organa. I told them my story."

"Did they believe you?"

"Yes. It appears so."

"They suspect nothing?"

"No. I also showed them the information about the second Death Star."

A cruel smile spread across Anakin's lips. "Excellent. Continue as planned." Luke didn't reply. He just stared emptily at the holograph. "Is there something else?" Anakin prodded as he frowned.

"Yes," Luke replied. "There is a . . . development."

"Go on."

"Leia Organa . . . She's my sister. Twin sister."

Quiet stretched through the canyon. Anakin's hands twisted at his sides as he tightened them into fists. " _What_?" he finally hissed after a moment of quiet.

"She's my sister," Luke repeated. "She was adopted by the Organas. Bail Organa was present at her birth, our birth, along with Ahsoka and Yoda. They decided to separate us to keep us safe from the Emperor. Yoda returned to the Alliance to train her as a Jedi."

Anakin was quiet for a long moment. "Bail got what he deserved. My old padawan's death was far too kind. But Yoda . . . his treachery _never_ ceases. I will make sure his death is long and painful." He paused before he added, "How long has he been training her?"

"They haven't trained. She didn't agree to it."

Anakin let out a sigh relief. He ran a hand through his long hair. "This . . . This will not change much, but there will be changes. Continue as planned for now."

"Yes father," Luke said. He clicked the comm off. At once the canyon was casted back into darkness. He found his way back out of the canyon and back on to the sandy ridge where Ahsoka's hut was. He paused at the same spot he and Leia stood earlier.

He blinked and looked around. What was he doing here? It felt like for a moment he dozed off. He was quite tired. The long day was catching up to him. He made his way back toward the hut not remembering his trip nor conversation in the canyon. He was also unaware of the invisible puppet strings trailing behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

The hologram blinked off. Anakin stared aimlessly where the blue holograph of Luke had stood moments of ago. The boy's words bounced in Anakin's mind. " _She's my sister_ ," he had said of Leia Organa. _Sister_. Anakin had another child. He had a daughter.

And like his son, she had also been _stolen_ and _kept_ from him.

Anakin walked over to his desk. At once he brought up information the ISB had on Leia Organa. As a known rebel leader and former senator there was quite a lot. Yet he didn't read over any of it. He just stared at an image of her. The first time he had seen Leia was shortly after she became a senator. She had a quick meeting with the Emperor.

Anakin recalled having his heart squeeze in on itself as he looked at the girl. She was young and so full of determination. She just looked so much like _her_. Brown hair braided into a bun. Brown eyes. She was painfully too much like Padme that Anakin could barely stand being around her. But now of course it all made sense. Of course Leia was just like Padme, her mother.

If only Padme could see her children now. Grown up. Beautiful. How she would love them both. Did she ever hold her children? Kiss them? Did she even get a chance even to see them? What were his wife's last moments like? How were the twins taken? Was Padme still alive when they stole the children away from her? Or did they wait until she died and her body laid cooling? Were her last moments in horror as she watched her children be taken from her?

Black rage bled out of Anakin into the Force. It snapped and thrashed at everything around him. Datapads were thrown into the wall. Furniture was blown over. Cracks appeared in the walls, floor, and ceilings. Electronics started to spark.

He was so damn tired of everything being taken from him. His mother had been taken from him. Padme. Obi-Wan's health. His children. He was so damn tired of losing _everything_. Not any more. No longer. _He_ was the most powerful being in the galaxy. _He_ was the one who ruled here. No longer would the ones he loved be ripped away from him.

He would finally have everything he deserved. He would have his children. He would have Obi-Wan's health. He would have the galaxy. He would have it _all_. _Nothing_ would stop him.

There was a nudge in the Force. Anakin felt it from his connection from Obi-Wan. Luckily the comm unit on Anakin's wrist had been left undamaged. Shortly the blue hologram of Darth Vader snapped up.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. With just the two of them, they dropped all their pretenses. There was no need to put on an act if no one was watching. It wasn't master and apprentice. It was Anakin and Obi-Wan. "I felt your anger. What has happened?"

" _Ahsoka. Yoda_ ," Anakin managed to spit out.

The black mask in the hologram lowered a slight bit. "What now?" asked Obi-Wan's tired voice.

"I have a _daughter_ ," Anakin said. The helmet snapped up. Through the Force bond, Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's surprise. "Padme gave birth to _twins_."

"Anakin . . ." Obi-Wan said. "I . . ."

"It is not your fault," Anakin quickly added. "None of this is your fault." Regardless of how many times Anakin said it, Obi-Wan still felt like the events of Mustafar were his fault. If only he hadn't been too soft on Ahsoka. He could have saved himself, Anakin, and Padme. Luke and Leia would have been raised with their family. Perhaps Padme could have lived. All of them could have been together.

"You know who she is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Leia _Organa_ ," Anakin spat the last name out.

Again Obi-Wan was taken by surprise. "Organa?" The black helmet tilted slightly to the side. "Though I do now see the strong resemblance. How should we proceed?"

"The plan still moves forward. I will just need to make sure in the end I have _both_ my children at my side." There was a small nod of the black helmet. Anakin continued, "Don't worry, master, it will all be over soon. Our plan will work."

Anakin didn't care how he had to accomplish his goal. He would have it all. He realized after Luke had lost his hand how close he had come to losing his son. That was when he decided he was done losing the ones he loved. So he came up with a plan. A plan that would end with Luke at his father's side willingly and the end of the Rebellion.

It was hard and subtle work to gently thread the strings of the Dark Side into Luke's mind. It was much more complicated and delicate work than anything Anakin had ever done before. Granted his other most complicated project was Palpatine, but that fool was brain dead. There was no care for injury on a walking corpse. But Luke . . . Luke was different. Anakin didn't want any harm to come his child, especially from him.

So he sewed his threads slowly into Luke while he slept and recovered from his injury. Anakin was very proud of his work in the end. These puppet strings would allow for a much more subtle control. One where Luke would not be aware of it. This would work wonderfully, Anakin could see it.

For the most part Luke would act as he would usually act. The majority of his decisions would his own. He would still maintain a conscious mind, but under that- that would be Anakin's. There were strong weaves of subtle control. Luke would follow Anakin's orders and afterwards, he would be none the wiser. The boy could continue playing the heroic Rebel Jedi . . . for now. But underneath it all, he would be playing into Anakin's hand. A hand which would make Luke freely realize that he was supposed to be with his father and the rebellion should be destroyed.

For now the puppet control was simple. Luke was to report in to Anakin periodically. Luke would not remember contacting Anakin afterwards. And if Anakin needed to alter the threads and change the commands, then so he would. He would do whatever it took. There was of course a lingering feeling of guilt inside of him of what he was doing to his own child. How angry and upset Luke would be with him if he discovered the truth, but the child simply did not understand. Anakin was doing this because it was the best for Luke. If Anakin let his reckless son carry on as he had, the boy would be dead. His body cooling in his crashed X-Wing or filled with blaster bolts or worst of all in a cell on a Rebel ship.

Except now there was a new development. Leia. His daughter. She would not be easy to win over. She had no puppet strings attached to her. Anakin would have to alter a few things to his plan, but in the end he would have both of his children with him.

Yes, he wouldn't have to wait much longer. Soon everything would be set right. Anakin would have his children and finally the galaxy would be at peace.

* * *

The End. This is the end of this story. "What?" you may ask. "You're going to leave it on this cliff hanger?" Yes. This is where this part of the story ends. Thanks for reading.


End file.
